Rescue
by AshlovaticLoveShiara
Summary: On the verge of dying Taylor Shepard is Found by Her beloved Kaidan Alenko. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction so please any feedback you could give me would be greatly appreciated. Thank you :)


A few hours after the citadel is damaged in the ruins of what is left of earth Commander Shepard gasps for air.

She is badly wounded and bleeding at a pretty bad pace.

She opens her eyes looks, everything is blurry at first until her eyes adjust.

She is surrounded by destroyed tries to get up, but she can't move. She reached for her omni-tool which was badly damaged by her fall. Her first thought "I'm going to die here aren't I this is the end isn't it?" Then she thought of Kaidan and that night back on Ilos. And a few hours ago back on the Normandy before taking back earth, those moments gave her hope she needed to see him again, she needed to hold him again, she needed to kiss him one more time. She tried her to call him through her omni-tool but he didn't answer she began to get worried what if something happened to him..

What if..

No I'm sure he is okay. Coms most be down that's all.

But how was she going to get out of there she couldn't stand.

Her omni-tool was toast..

She looked around in the ruble for anything a walkie-talkie, a computer, a phone anything she could reach him with.

That when she spot it a few feet away a phone booth the same type that Kaidan was leaning on before the last push, she needed to get there. There was only a slim chance the phone would still be functional but she has to take that chance.

She used her last bit of strength and crawled her way there. Yelling out in pain as her wounds dragged across the rocky ground. It toke her a few minutes but she got there she pickup the phone and by her luck it still worked. She knew his number by heart she called. The first time he didn't answer but she called again and again until finally he answer.

"Hello? Who... Who is this?" He said in an exhausted voice.

"Argh... Shep... Shepard." She mumble in a weak voice.

"Shepard? Where are you? Are you okay. I'm coming. Don't worry it's all over your safe now."

"Hurry Kaidan.. I... I can't go *cough* go on... Much longer.." Her voice getting weaker and weaker with every breathe she took.

"Hang in there Shepard. Where are you? What can you see." He was worried he couldn't bear with the thought of losing her again.

"I... I can see a lot of... Of broken buildings.. *gasp* two Sovereign type reapers laying next.. *cough* *gasp*"

She went silent unable to catch her breathe..

Would Kaidan find her in time?

Would he save her..

Or is she going to die here all alone out here?

"Commander? Commander? Shepard please answer me! Are you there!?" He started to panic he had to hurry. Right as he was about to hang up.

"Kaidan. Near Big Ben. *gasp* north- west of... My posi... tion. Kaidan I.. I love you..." Then the phone went dead. Tears started to flow down her face at the thought that she wouldn't get to see his face again..

That may of been the last time she could ever hear his voice.

As soon as the phone went dead Kaidan rushed to the Normandy telling everyone to prepare for a rescue. He ran straight to Joker's side telling him to get ready to search for Shepard.

"Kaidan there is no point there is too much ground to cover. I hate to say this but maybe.."

"No the commander is alive we... We just talked I know where to find her..

Please joker."

"We'll why didn't you say that sooner! Now where to?"

"We need to go South east of Big Ben near two sovereign type reapers .. I know it isn't much but it's the only shot we have of saving Taylor"

As the Normandy rushed to find the Commander.

She could slowly feel herself about to lose consciousness she was trying her best to stay awake long enough to see him one more..

She could see behind all the rubble the sun rising as if for the first Time in three years.

A ray on sun shined on her facing making her feel alive again..

It gave her energy, it gave her hope.

She needed to feel the warmth of the sun, she was terribly cold the life slowly leaving her body, the warmth of the sun would do her some good.

She wanted to see it again, so a weak commander Shepard pulled herself slowly and painfully moaning out in pain all the way to the top of a pile of rubble, where she could see the sun rise for the first without a threats of reapers, It was the most amazing view she had ever seen. The sky was a light shade of purple slowly turn into a more red and orange color she could see birds flying by and far in the distance she could see the green color of trees and grass, what was left of it anyway.

But it the background something was bothering her the sound of a ship flying around behind her. She turned her head and that's when she realize that it was the Normandy Only a few feet away.

"Right there! That's her! Can you land there" Kaidan yelled out in excitement and relief he had found the Commander. He had found Taylor the love of his life.

A smile slowly grew a cross his face.

"Sorry but this is as close as your going to get. You're going to have to get there on foot.."

He didn't hesitated he opened the air locked and jumped down not even giving Joker a chance to land.

He needed to get to her. Landing hard on his feet he was knocked over at first but got up with out even thinking. Ignore the pain of the injuries he has just caused.

He ran through the destruction in her direction he could see her laying there alive, smiling back at him.

In a matter of seconds that felt like an eternity to him, Kaidan was holding her tight in his arms and The Commander returned the embrace.

The examining her body started to feel tears fill his eyes, his beloved's body was badly wounded she was bleeding pretty bad from her left side, her armor destroyed and showing off bleeding skin, her face covered in cuts...

It was hard for him to look at he wanted to look away but he couldn't take his eyes off her..

"I... I love you..." He whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him with the flame in her eyes slowly fading..

Shepard wiped away his tears leaving her hand on his soft gentle cheek before leaning in their lips slowly touching for a few moments before she broke the kiss mumbling out "I love you too Kaidan..." Her eyes slowing starting to shut, he could feel Shepard's heart rate dropping slowly.

"Shepard stay awake! You have to stay awake please.. Don't leave me again.."

But it was too late...


End file.
